Friends With Benefits
by Troian-Bells
Summary: While trying to avoid the clichés of Hollywood romantic comedies, Spencer and Toby soon discover however that adding the act of sex to their friendship does lead to complications.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

**A/N; Okay so, this is the prologue to my new story. Let me know what you think, if you guys don't like it then I will delete it. But, anyway leave me your thoughts!**

Prologue

"Where are you?" Spencer Hastings asked, holding a phone to her ear. She was stood outside a movie theatre waiting for her boyfriend.

"I'm almost there." He replied, and she hung up. Everyone had already gone in, and they were probably missing the start of the film. He approached her five minutes later.

Spencer smiled at him, "Come on. We're missing the beginning." She turned around, and began walking inside.

"Actually," Alex said, grabbing her wrist so she was facing him. "I was hoping we could talk."

Spencer looked up at him, "We can talk after the movie."

"No, I don't think we can. This can't wait." Alex replied. "Spence, I just think we want different things."

Spencer raised her eyebrow, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No... Well, yes I am." Alex replied. "It's just you're kind of... an emotional wreck."

Spencer gaped at him, "Excuse me?"

"You have a lot of baggage, and I can't handle that. Also, you have like these crazy eyes and they kind of scare me a little." Alex said.

Spencer crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

"I was really hoping we could stay friends though."

Spencer stared at him and breathed out her nose, "Sure."

"Really? Great!" Alex smiled, hugging her. "Alright, I won't keep you any longer. Go and enjoy your movie." He stuck his thumb up at her, and walked off.

Spencer sighed and shook her head, walking off in the opposite direction.

"I swear to god, Toby. If you..." Emma yelled down the phone to her boyfriend.

Toby sighed, "Relax, I can see you." He lied, as he pulled on his trousers.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Hold on," He replied, pulling on his shirt.

Emma groaned, "Can you even see me?!"

"Yes! I'm coming down the street and you're right there." Toby exclaimed, running out of his apartment and flagging down a taxi.

"I'm looking down the street and you aren't there." Emma yelled. "Get your ass here now, Toby!"

Toby rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the can and walked down the street, "I'm behind you."

Emma whirled around, spotting him. She snapped her phone shut and glared at him, "You're late, again."

"I got caught up at work." He replied.

"You got caught up at work? We've already missed 'Your Body Is A Wonderland.'" Emma exclaimed.

Toby shrugged, "So? I'm here for the rest."

"So? You know I love that song!" Emma yelled. "You know what, Toby? I think we should take a break."

"What?" Toby asked, shocked but relieved.

Emma looked at him, "You're very... emotionally damaged. I don't think that a committed relationship is what you want right now."

"I'm emotionally damaged?!" Toby asked, his eyebrow raised.

Emma nodded, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Toby. You'll find someone."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

Emma smiled, "I'd really like to be friends."

"Hmm, sure." Toby answered.

"Okay so, I'm gonna go inside." She smiled, pointing to the theatre with both her thumbs and bit her lip. "John Mayer." She winked.

Toby nodded, and watched her leave before walking away.

**A/N; so yeah, let me know what you think. If you guys don't like it, I'll delete it and write something else. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**  
**A/N; someone reviewed asking if I could make it different to the movie. This will be completely different to the movie, so don't worry**

_Chapter One_

"Hey Aria." Spencer greeted her best friend as she entered the apartment they shared together.

Aria smiled at her, "Hey Spence." She dumped a stack of wedding magazines on the coffee table in front of Spencer and flopped down on the couch beside her.

"What are you doing back? I thought you'd be at Jason's for the rest of the night." Spencer asked.

Aria leant forward and picked up the first magazine, and leant back. "He had to go pick his friend up from the airport so I told him I was coming here to look through these," she gestured to the magazines. "While I waited for him to get back."

"I see." Spencer answered. "I got to hand it to you Aria. If you can pull this off in three weeks…" Spencer trailed off.

Aria jumped in, "I will do this in three weeks. I may turn into a complete brideszilla during… Besides, I have you, Hanna and Emily to help me."

"You have got to be the only person who gets engaged and has their wedding within three weeks." Spencer said, laughing slightly.

Aria laughed, "We wanted to get married quickly. Now shut up and help me." She said dumping a few magazines on Spencer's lap.

A few hours and ten magazines later, Spencer and Aria were both curled up on the sofa, watching a movie and half asleep. Aria checked her watch in annoyance, "He's been like four hours. Where the hell is he?!" She exclaimed.

"He's probably spending some time with his friend," Spencer shrugged. "They haven't seen each other in a long time."

Aria sighed, "I guess."

The girls were just dozing off as Jason came through the door, talking loudly with his friend. Aria and Spencer shot up, alarmed and groaned when they realised it was only Jason.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing Aria on the cheek. "Did I wake you?"

Aria shook her head, "I was just beginning to doze off." She looked up at Jason's friend, and stood up holding her hand out to him, which he accepted.

"Aria, this is Toby, Toby this is Aria." Jason introduced them.

Aria smiled, "So you're the guy who Jason talks about all the time. It's good to finally meet you."

"And you're the girl he talks about all the time." Toby grinned. "It's good to meet you too."

Spencer stood up, a look of exasperation on her face, "And I'm Spencer, since this one doesn't want to introduce me." She gave Jason a look (the Spencer look;)).

"Hello, Spencer." Toby smiled warmly, shaking her hand too.

"Excuse me? This one?" Jason narrowed his eyes at her. Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away. "She's my _annoying _sister." He said to Toby, loud enough for Spencer to hear.

Spencer came up behind him and ruffled his hair, "You love me."

"You wish." Jason mumbled, sorting his hair out. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning?" Jason asked Aria.

Aria nodded, "We're going venue hunting tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Jason smiled, kissing her quickly. "Bye Spencer!" He yelled.

Spencer rolled her eyes from the kitchen, "Goodbye, Jason."

Toby gave them both a wave which they returned, and the two headed out of the apartment. Successfully having made her coffee, Spencer flopped on the couch beside Aria.

"Will you come with us tomorrow?" Aria asked. "We're going venue hunting and I'd like you to be there and help since you're my maid of honour."

Spencer nodded, "Sure. That's what I'm here for, to make the brides life easier. So, is Toby going to be Jason's best man?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd have picked Caleb since Toby doesn't live out here but Jason told me Toby was going to be here for the whole time we're planning since he has to be up here for work." Aria explained. "Plus, Toby has been Jason's best friend since high school."

"At least now you have an even number of bridesmaids and groomsmen." Spencer said.

Aria blew out a breath, "Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if we didn't. I'm going to head off to bed, I'll wake you in the morning."

"I'm going to head off too." Spencer agreed, walking into the kitchen and setting her cup in the sink. "I'll see you in the morning." She told Aria before they headed into their own bedrooms.

~~~  
The next morning, Aria woke Spencer up as promised and the two got ready. Jason and Toby were downstairs waiting for them, and they left around 10am.

"Where first?" Jason asked from the driver's seat.

Aria lifted a piece of paper up, "Uhm, Gotham Hall."

"Oh, it's only like ten minutes down the road." Jason said. "Big place."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah but we're looking big, like big and expensive." She smirked. "Wouldn't you agree, Aria?"

"Oh yeah. We've got a lot of people coming, so it needs to be big." Aria replied.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you two." He pulled up to a huge venue, and pulled over. "We're here."

Around half an hour into the viewing, Toby noticed that Aria and Jason had somehow snuck away. He pulled Spencer's arm, "I think we're missing the most important people."

"What?" She said, raising her eyebrow and looking round. "They've gone? Are you kidding me?"

Toby shook his head, "They must have snuck off while we were looking around."

"You know, they'd rather have me just pick everything then actually do it themselves." Spencer rolled her eyes, "There's a coffee shop across the street, and I'm going to go get some, you coming?"

Toby nodded and followed her out. They headed towards the coffee shop, and spent an hour talking, laughing and just genuinely getting to know one another. Spencer checked her phone, "I'll call Aria." She said, dialling the number and calling Aria.

"Hello?" Aria answered.

"Where are you? You disappeared on us." Spencer asked.

Aria giggled, "We're having lunch down the street. We'll meet you back at the car."

Spencer rolled her eyes and hung up without saying bye. She turned to Toby, "They're going to meet us at the car."

"Okay, let's go." He grinned, standing up. After they met Aria and Jason at the car, they spent the rest of the day looking at venues. Spencer and Toby kept a close eye on the other two, careful that they didn't sneak off again.

"So which one?" Aria asked Jason as they headed home from the last venue. "I think the first one was the best; Gotham Hall."

"Oh please, you barely saw it." Spencer scoffed.

Aria smirked, "It was beautiful though. What do you think, Jase?"

"Yeah, I agree. It was in our price range too." Jason grinned, not taking his eyes off the road.

Spencer and Aria rolled their eyes. Spencer turned to Toby, "So, I think we should come together and discuss the engagement party." She whispered.

"Definitely. How about tomorrow?" Toby asked, and Spencer nodded. Jason pulled over at Spencer's and Aria's apartment.

Spencer leant forward and picked up a pen and a slip of paper, she wrote her number down and handed it to Toby. "Call me with times." She smiled and climbed out of the car.

**A/N; This was kind of a chapter that helped Toby and Spencer get to know each other and spend some time together. Let me know what you think! xo**


End file.
